Venus in furs
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Théodore avait toujours été fasciné par une des tableaux qui se trouvait dans son manoir.Il s'était alors juré qu'il trouverait la femme qui égalerait voir dépasserait la beauté du modèle.


Venus in furs

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Leopold Von Sacher-Masoch**

Théodore avait toujours été fasciné par le tableau qui se trouvait dans l'aile gauche de son manoir. Il représentait Vénus assise complètement nue au milieu de fourrures de toutes sortes. Ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement beau dans ce tableau c'était le regard de cette Vénus. Elle avait un regard si innocent, qu'il contrastait violemment avec son corps aux voluptueuses formes, appel à la luxure.

Théodore avait longtemps essayé de trouver une femme qui pourrait rivaliser avec la beauté de sa Venus quand il était au collège. Mais aucune fille à Poudlard n'était jamais arrivé ne serait ce à la cheville de la déesse du tableau. Même cette demi-vélane, Fleur Delacour ne souffrait la comparaison. En effet, son regard n'avait pas l'innocence qu'il cherchait.

Pourtant un jour, il venait d'avoir 26 ans et en se promenant dans le chemin de traverse, il aperçut la créature de ses rêves. Elle devait avoir environ la vingtaine, n'était pas très grande même avec ses talons et ses yeux était d'une splendeur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Théodore fit des recherches sur elle et apprit qu'elle s'appelait Gabrielle et qu'elle était venue voir sa sœur Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Il envoya alors aux parents de la jeune fille une proposition de mariage, disant qu'il était très riche et était prêt à leur donner trente mille gallions pour elle. La famille Delacour qui était relativement pauvre accepta la proposition.

Ce fut ainsi que Gabrielle se retrouva deux mois plus tard, la bague aux doigts, dans le manoir Nott. Elle sut qu'elle ne se plairait jamais dans son nouveau « foyer ». Tout était froid de la décoration jusqu'à son mari. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole à part pour dire le oui qui les liaient ensemble jusqu'à leur morts.

Alors qu'elle était dans ces pensées, son mari lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une étrange pièce. En effet, des fourrures de toutes sortes couvraient le sol et les murs. Elle venait à peine de voir la pièce que son mari lui dit « déshabille-toi ». Après qu'elle se fut dévêtue, il lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le sol, ce qu'elle fit. Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et passa la nuit à la regarder.

Cela dura ainsi des mois, il ne se lassait jamais des courbes de sa femme. De son visage à l'ovale parfait en passant par ses pieds délicats, tout était parfait chez elle. Il n'osait la toucher de crainte d'abimer cette œuvre d'art parfaite.

Gabrielle quant à elle n'aimait déjà pas sa nouvelle vie. Elle vivait dans un musée avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maisons. Mais le pire c'était la nuit, quand elle devait rejoindre la « pièce aux fourrures » avec son mari. Tous les soirs, elle devait se mettre nue sous son regard inquisiteur. Ce regard qui la répugnait et l'attirait toute à la fois. Son corps brûlait sous la caresse de ses yeux, alors que le physique quelconque de Théodore ne lui faisait rien.

Frustrée était le terme qui la qualifiait le mieux. Frustrée de ses journées monotone, frustrée de ce désir qu'elle éprouvait envers cet être taciturne qu'était son mari, frustrée de tout ainsi. Gabrielle voulait crier, lui hurler de la laisser sortir, hurler à Théodore de lui dire plus de deux mots par jour, lui hurler qu'elle voulait qu'il la touche.

Théodore rentra chez lui tard comme tous les soirs. Il alla directement dans la « pièce aux fourrures » comme tous les soirs, et s'attendait à trouver sa Vénus comme tous les soirs, nue au milieu des peaux de bêtes. C'est pourquoi il fut fort surpris de ne pas voir Gabrielle ce soir là dans la pièce. Il se dit alors qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas encore fini de manger, il se rendit alors dans la salle à manger qui se situait dans l'aile ouest du château. Il n'y trouva personne excepté, un vieil elfe de maison qui débarrassait la table. Surpris, il lui demanda : « Où se trouve Lady Nott, Brandy ? ». Brandy lui répondit alors : « Milady a dit qu'elle ne sentait pas très bien alors Milady s'est retirée dans ses appartements, Milady a également ajoutée que dorénavant elle ne dormirait plus dans la pièce spéciale car cela l'incommodait fortement ».

Entendant cette nouvelle, Théodore monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse. Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand et le spectacle qu'il y trouva était particulièrement surprenant. Gabrielle était étendue au milieu des draps, vêtue simplement d'une légère robe d'été, elle se touchait, semblant inconsciente que son mari la regardait. Théodore dans un état second, alla vers elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le lendemain, Gabrielle se réveilla et s'étira. En regardant son époux endormi à côté d'elle, elle sourit. Son plan avait marché, comme tous ses plans d'ailleurs. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, elle n'était plus une œuvre d'art, mais une femme. Cependant, elle avait gagné une bataille, pas la guerre. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de réveiller son mari d'une agréable façon…

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés et même si son mari lui parlait toujours aussi peu, au moins maintenant elle avait une vie sexuelle et des plus agréables en plus. Et puis, depuis un an maintenant, elle avait sa fille qui l'occupait, sa petite Wanda. Wanda était la seule personne à qui Théodore réservait un de ses rares sourires. Et rien que pour ça Gabrielle disait que sa fille était un petit miracle.

Elle découvrit le tableau un après midi d'hiver. Elle avait encore perdu Wanda qui maintenant qu'elle pouvait marcher, visitait tous les coins et les recoins dès que sa mère avait une minute d'inattention. Elle mit une heure à la trouver, Wanda était allée dans une pièce où Gabrielle n'était jamais allée. Quant elle aperçut la petite fille, elle la prit dans ses bras et la réprimanda. Soudain elle vit le tableau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il représentait une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, nue au milieu de multitudes de fourrures. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi Théodore l'avait épousé, pourquoi pendant des mois, elle avait été obligée de s'allonger nue au milieu de fourrures. Elle sortit alors précipitamment la pièce, sa fille dans les bras.

Quand Théodore rentra ce soir-là, il trouva sa femme assise sur le canapé un verre de vin à la main. A peine eut-il posé son manteau, qu'elle lui dit :

« -Je trouve que je ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

-De quoi parles-tu donc Gabrielle ? lui répondit Théodore

-C'est vrai que nous avons les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur, mais à part ça nous n'avons rien en commun.

-Gabrielle, pour l'amour du ciel, de quoi me parles-tu ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Du tableau, Théodore, je parle du tableau qui trône au milieu d'une des pièces du manoir. Et je dois te dire que je savais que tu étais un grand malade, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était à ce point-là ! »lui cria Gabrielle.

Elle se dirigea alors vers son mari, et de rage lui envoya son verre de vin à la figure. Théodore sous le choc resta debout telle une statue. Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle était sortie du manoir en claquant la porte.

Elle ne revint que le lendemain matin, elle alla dans sa chambre pour pouvoir dormir après la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer, errant sans but dans le parc. Elle découvrit alors une lettre au milieu de son oreiller. Elle la saisit et l'ouvrit il y était écrit :

_Gabrielle,_

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du premier jour où j'ai vu ce tableau, je devais avoir onze ans et j'ai tout de suite été fasciné par celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'un tableau me diras-tu. Oui, mais as-tu remarqué le regard de la femme, un regard innocent en contraste avec sa position plus que suggestive. Je me suis alors juré de trouver une femme qui avait ce regard là et de l'épouser. Et je l'ai trouvé, oui, c'est toi Gabrielle. Si je t'ai fait subir la salle aux fourrures c'est parce que j'ai voulu que tu sois mon œuvre d'art. Mais tu es tellement plus que ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais cela a dépassé le stade de simple fascination que ce tableau me suscite. Gabrielle, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi._

_Théodore_

Gabrielle était dans le salon avec le tableau quand Théodore revint ce soir là. Elle le regarda et lui dit ces mots :

« -Théodore, je te donne un choix très simple, de ce choix dépend mon pardon : le tableau ou moi. Après tout si tu ressens plus que de la fascination à mon égard, ce choix est même d'une facilité enfantine.

-Le tableau. Murmura Théodore

-Pardon, je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir compris, pourrais tu répéter ? dit d'une voix cruelle Gabrielle

-Le tableau.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, alors puisque tu m'as choisi, mon chéri, brûle le. »

Le tableau fut brûlé le soir même, et alors qu'une flamme ravageait le visage de Vénus, Théodore eut l'étrange sensation d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.


End file.
